


Chains, reaction

by Rainy_Summer17



Series: Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [10]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chae Hyungwon, Alpha Yoo Kihyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Character Development, Character Study, Developing Friendships, Eventual Smut, First Time Bottoming, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Humor, Insecurity, Knotting, M/M, Minor Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Minor Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Omega Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Omega Lee Jooheon, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Top Chae Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer17/pseuds/Rainy_Summer17
Summary: Hyungwon thought all his life he'd be an omega or a beta. Hoseok thought all his life he'd be an alpha. This wasn't what happened, and thank god Kihyun was there too reunite them. So they can learn to be who they really are together.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091051
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

-Hey Kihyun, you smell me, right?

Kihyun looked at his friend. How to tell him...He had this large and sure smile on his face, like the answer could only be positive. The oldest knew Hyungwon wouldn't like the answer he would give him, but he had to be honest.

-Hmm... I'm sorry,Hyungwon, but I don‘t... I do smell Changkyun though. So that means you‘re an alpha...

Hyungwon now looked panicked. Completely and utterly panicked. Kihyun felt sorry for him, imagining how bad it must be for him right now.

-N-No! It can be true! I h-hate controlling, I-I can‘t be an alpha! I was supposed to be a beta or an omega! N-no, my family will disown me! I can‘t control anything, neither fully take care of someone!

Kihyun didn‘t know how to appease his friend. Hyungwon was finally eighteen, a big moment in his life. It was also the day where he would finally present, he had waited for this moment so long! Sadly, it was not as he wanted. The older man also knew how much Hyungwon wasn‘t confident with himself. It was honestly as clear as a day that he was an alpha, but the fact that he was unsure of himself made him look so fragile and weak sometimes-Which led to him thinking he was going to be an omega. He had indeed always been rather soft and introverted, which was not the most common thing in alphas, but there had always been something that screamed dominant with him. Hyungwon himself had always been blind to it, though. He had always been scared of what others thought of him, very early in his life staying alone and not talking much. With the years, he became significantly better, especially after the bullying stopped, and Hyungwon couldn't be happier. Kihyun was also very happy for his childhood friend.  
The tall man was a soft alpha, it was for sure. He had the visuals of a pretty model. He wasn't really muscled, rather slim and very tall with paler skin than people he knew. He seemed soft, with soft hair and eyes; but Hyungwon knew it wasn't impossible for an alpha to be so sweet-alike. Kihyun's omega, Hyunwoo, was himself very muscled and masculine yet was soft and an omega.

Seeing Hyungwon panic like that made Kihyun think of someone he knew, maybe an old classmate. He just couldn‘t remember who.

-Good luck with ruts, I‘ll find you an omega if you need help, ok? Just tell me. 

-T-Thanks....I g-guess...

Kihyun really hoped Hyungwon would become more sure of himself with the time. Once comfortable, he would do an amazing alpha. He already was, though, but he needed to accept it first to become even better. Kihyun was determined to help his friend the best he could.


	2. Not like the other kids

Kihyun walked to his music class, finding his classmate Hoseok sitten at his usual place. That was exactly the person Kihyun was searching for in the early morning. However, he had put on a lot of perfume today. Kihyun knew why, of course, and felt bad that despite all the perfume he poured on himself, people could still smell him. He had hit his 20th birthday not too long ago, and while he presented late, it was obvious that he was now presenting as an omega. Other classmates were respectful enough not to pass any remarks, but it didn‘t stop some creepy looking guy to look at him like a piece of meat. Kihyun always hated it, how some alphas thought they could do everything they wanted and look at omegas like they were food and not actual human beings. That led Kihyun to get closer to his classmate, rolling his eyes at the whisperings of some guys and girls' reactions. They thought that, since Kihyun was an alpha, he would pounce on Hoseok like an animal. Which was irritating him because he wasn‘t disrespectful and already mated, thank you very much.

-Hey Seok'. How are you doing?

The man shot him a dead glare, as if he was angry. But the youngest knew him already well enough to know he was just nervous. It was even apparent in his smell.

-How does it look like I'm doing?!

-Calm down, Seok'. Oh and you shouldn‘t put so much perfume on yourself, it hides nothing. Just being honest with you.

-Fuck, what will I do then? Minhyuk told me he could smell me, the day I presented. So I stayed at home, trying to fix up everything but I don‘t know how! The only omega in the house has been my mother, but she passed away years ago! I have nothing, no tricks! How come I am the only omega in the house?? I should‘ve been an alpha! That‘s what I‘ve been prepared for my entire life! Plus, have you seen me?? How could I be an omega? That makes no sense Kihyun!

Hoseok was moving around, completely panicked. it made sense in a way, to think that Hoseok was going to be an alpha. He was tall, really muscled, confident; he seemed like the typical alpha, to be honest. In reality, Kihyun always sensed that the oldest man was like his boyfriend; a well built omega. There was something so soft and sweet about Hoseok...

-Plus, I think my first heat is already coming, man, I don‘t know how to handle that! Can‘t you ask your omeg-

Suddenly, an idea came through Hoseok‘s mind. Of course, it was logic! Why didn‘t he think of this sooner? Kihyun swore he was so dumb.

-I have an alpha. If you want.

-...You do? Is he gentle?... I truly have no idea how all of this works!

Kihyun smiled. Hoseok has never been a bit of an alpha but he thought that he was gonna be one anyways, somehow. Now that he could finally be who he really was, it would just get better. He has always been a fast learner, anyways.

-Yeah, he thought he was gonna be a beta or an omega, just like you. He doesn‘t know much either, and even if he's younger than the both of us, I think he knows a lot. He‘s super nice and a friend of mine. You‘ll learn together!

Seok' seemed to conceal everything, unsure. He had always been shy and anxious with new people.

-That was just an ide-

-It‘s ok, I take it, cutted Hoseok. He could come at mine after school, since we need to get along a little bit before everything. Would it be ok?....

Kihyun smiled again.

-Yeah, I‘ll text you

-Thank you, said the older guy with his bunny smile.

They‘d definitely make a good pair.


	3. So baby come light me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting didn't go as Hyungwon thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHOS NOT DEAD LOL  
> Yeah I took way too much time to update, sorry. Hope you love that short chapter!

Hyungwon couldn't describe how nervous he felt as he was slowly walking towards the omega's house. Kihyun had talked to him about it, telling him how sweet and pretty he was; though he never really saw him. He couldn't refuse, he needed an omega and this one seemed to be like him-He thought he was an alpha. Nonetheless, Hyungwon was really nervous and didn't know what to expect. What if the boy, whom he didn't even know the name, thought he was ugly? What if he thought he was dumb, or not experienced enough when it came to sex? Hyungwon was still a virgin. Oh god, he was so anxious. He truly didn't know how to feel as he knocked on the door. He hoped it looked good. 

He never wanted to be an alpha, hated having to choose anything. Because if he was in control, any bad decisions would fall on his shoulders. Hyungwon was so afraid of messing up, of hurting someone because he was the one supposed to take care...And honestly hated that he had now those naughty instincts that would make him a needy animal that needed to fuck something. Plus, he was too sweet and pretty to be an alpha; that's what his entire family told him. Omegas would never want him, they'd prefer a well-built Alpha that screamed of virility and didn't have self-esteem problems.

Hyungwon knocked again, pushing his bad thoughts to the back of his head. Still no answers. What if the omega changed his mind? Oh god, he hated being an alpha and meeting new people. What if he saw him arrive and thought he was so ugly he didn't want him-

**-E-enter! The door's open…**

He had a really sweet voice, Hyungwon thought. But he wondered why he was stuttering; he quickly understood why, though. He could smell the strong odor of Vanilla and forest, it smelled so fucking good. It sent a wave of pleasing arousal through his body as he slowly walked in. Was the omega in heat?

From the moans coming from his room, Hyungwon guessed that yes. They were supposed to talk first, and the tallest man doubted it would happen today. What would happen? Was he ready for sex? 

**-T-The room! Third door on the next-Ah!**

Hyungwon then set aside his anxiety and slowly walked towards the room, not really sure of what was to come, or how he'd handle it, really. The closer he got, the more unsure he got too, because he couldn't stop overthinking things and worrying about how to do and what to do. He didn't want to hurt or disgust the older man, he was kind of his only option; he truly didn't want to explain and have to seem credible in front of another omega that wouldn't understand. So he walked towards the door, and when he was in front of it, he slowly opened it. 

In the bed was lying a young man with dark blue hair, and Hyungwon was now glad that he was still under the covers(partially) or he was sure he would have died by now. Damn, that guy had to be the most beautiful one Hyungwon had ever seen and he was pretty sure he forgot how to breathe. His face was slim, plump pink lips that seemed so kissable, with a perfect structure and a skin that looked flawless. His chest, seemingly broad and muscular, was hiding under a loose shirt and the taller man really wanted to see what was under all of a sudden.

**"H-Hi...I-I'm sorry?"**

The voice he heard definitely brought him back to earth, and Hyungwon jolted in fear, not expecting it. That voice was really sweet, and the boy weirdly reminded him of Kihyun's mate in a way: very broad, but, as much as he loved Hyunwoo as a friend...He found the other omega more handsome. He looked apologetic, his facial features obviously in pain and Hyungwon didn't know how to react, he was like frozen. Though instinctively, Hyungwon sniffed and the smell instantly filled his nostrils in the fullest way. His body didn't lose any time in reacting, as he could feel his dick twitch at the simple odor. It wasn't something he thought he'd live, and suddenly, his brain couldn't function anymore. 

**"M-My name's Hoseok, just-Please, maybe, if you want-Shut the door and come help me?"**

His face was entirely red from asking such a thing, and Hyungwon truly couldn't deny him even if he wanted to. As soon as the words were spoken, Hyungwon's hands were shutting the door and he felt himself walk toward the bed and put one knee on it as if he was unsure. Nevertheless, as shy as Hoseok was, the neediness was way worse and he put his hands on the tallest's neck, bringing him down for a kiss. Not expecting it so suddenly, Hyungwon let himself fall on the older(which reminded him to go to the gym more because he really was weak) but kissed back. 

The electro-shocks he felt coursing through his body made him realize that nothing would be like before after that evening. But whatever it would be, he was looking forward to it.


	4. All I ever really wanted(was someone to love me this good)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The much needed SMUT  
> Have fun reading <3

It was wild, realized Hyungwon quickly enough. They had been kissing for a couple of minutes now like they couldn't get enough of each other, and Hoseok's smell was just driving him mad. It was almost scaring him, feeling so powerfully aroused and relying on his primal instincts like that. Hyungwon almost wanted to tear apart and hide, but he couldn't leave the boy like that. To be honest, he wanted to ravish him more than he wanted to leave, too. 

The blonde man was kissing him hungrily, like a depraved person, and it wasn't long before he started rutting against his leg just like a dog. Hyungwon could feel how hard he was, even under the shirt, and it felt good in a way he never imagined. His hands traveled under the young man's shirt, exploring everywhere they could go. The little mewls that Hoseok was letting out at every touch were making him mad with desire and he started rutting back against his hard cock.

  
  


He didn't even think twice before holding the other boy's waist with a surprising amount of strength, making the latter gasp in surprise. That's what made him snap back to reality, eyes wide open in shock and cheeks flushed red. The boy under him wasn't any better; confused, adorable look on his face, lips swollen and hair disheveled from how Hyungwon ran his hands through it while they were kissing. 

**"H-Hyung…"**

He looked embarrassed but too far gone to care as he himself fell back against the bed, shirt now riled up to his stomach. It exposed his pink, erect, leaking cock and Hyungwon forgot how to breathe at the sight. Unlike Hoseok, heat didn't take him whole yet and he still felt struck by his insecurities and his fear of the unknown. How was he supposed to please someone when he didn't even know how to?

Hoseok's words brought him back to earth and he looked surprised.  _ Hyung? Do I look that old? _

**"I'm pretty sure I'm younger than yo-"** It wasn't long before he got cut.

**"Doesn't matter, please, I need you…"**

The blonde-haired man looked irresistible that way, begging softly and thighs shaking prettily under the restraint. Hyungwon had to help him; he couldn't leave the boy like that. He knew it was his first time like that too, and quite frankly thought that indeed a little bit of discussion wouldn't have been bad, but they had no choice. They could go together through it all, and Hyungwon was pretty sure he could at least pleasure him a bit. Or so, he hoped.

Tentatively, Hyungwon let his hands travel on the smaller's thigh, making him shiver under him. He only parted his legs even more, and the alpha decided to speak.

**"Okay...Okay, what do you want me to do?"**

Another whine escaped Hoseok's lips. He looked so needy, almost like he could cry from only waiting. Hyungwon wasn't dumb, he knew Omega's heats could be painful enough, especially for someone who wasn't used to it, and he felt bad for making him wait so much.

**"A-Anything-Anything, please, please, hyung, want you, your mouth, just t-touch m-Ah fuck!"**

During the blonde's monologue, Hyungwon wrapped his hand around the leaking shaft and jerked for the first time, tentatively. The reaction seemed positive, as the boy's back arched and a long moan left his lips. He looked like he could cum only from that, tears already pooling at the corner of his eyes, probably from having to deal with it alone so many hours before. Hyungwon wouldn't deny him; he could already feel his own anatomy straining hard against his jeans.

Yet, when he spoke, he even surprised himself:

**"Want my mouth on you, pretty boy?"** He had no idea where that sudden confidence came from, and even less where he got out that deep voice, but Hoseok obviously wouldn't be one to complain. The simple sentence made him moan out loud, precum leaking from the head of his cock. His eyes were begging as he nodded his head vigorously; Hyungwon couldn't deny him any longer. 

The taller boy had to admit he had an oral fixation. Whether it was a pencil, a lollipop, or anything that fell under his hand, it would without a doubt end in his mouth at some point. He had always been confident about being an omega, therefore had practiced his oral skills on some toys and maybe one or two boys before. He knew he was good with his mouth, so it was no surprise that he took the whole anatomy in one go, quickly swallowing around it. 

It had been so long since he had a dick in his mouth, and he had to admit he missed it, but there was something even more satisfying at hearing Hoseok's choked sob and feeling his hands grip his hair. It wasn't anything too tight, but it spurred him on to do his best and bob his head up and down.

Under him, Hoseok was losing his damn mind, nearly crying only from feeling wet lips around his cock. It wasn't the first time he got that treatment, had gotten it from some girls in the past, but he couldn't deny how infinitely better it felt now. After spending the night painfully aroused, barely able to satisfy himself fully, finally feeling some human contact was just exceptional and he knew he wouldn't last long. Not when the guy between his legs made those horribly arousing gagging sounds, wet tongue tracing the vein on his shaft and throat welcoming him warmly. And, unlike before, he felt(knew) he wasn't in control at all. Hoseok didn't even have the push Hyungwon down on his dick as he would usually have, could only moan and cry out loud as his whole body shook. He felt so close, and it felt so good. Tears started to slide down his cheeks and he couldn't even form any coherent thought or words.

Hyungwon was going crazy, eyes fixed on the pretty boy he was sucking's face. Despite having a cock in his throat, he felt like he was the one in control, and could make Hoseok cry with only a flick of his tongue. Doing this, Hyungwon could smell the natural odor of his lover, which was filling his nostrils and getting to his head quickly enough. It was overpowering, overwhelming him and all Hyungwon did was suck harder, fingers digging almost painfully in Hoseok's thighs as his instincts took over him. He was so hard it hurt and only wanted to devour the other boy.

Feeling Hyungwon eating him up so powerfully, like he wanted to swallow him whole, was what brought Hoseok to the edge. His voice echoed through the walls way too loudly, but he couldn't give a damn, not when he felt so good and finally had a much-needed release. 

The scream the smallest boy let out was therapeutic and Hyungwon wouldn't mind hearing it every night of his life, swallowing everything his lover had to give him. He didn't think he had ever been this hard before, the sweet smell of  _ Hoseok  _ just filling him up fully. An almost animalistic growl left his mouth when he lifted his head up and saw Hoseok's state. The boy was shaking, breathless, cheeks wet because of his tears and so wet he was making a mess out of the sheets. Now, Hyungwon couldn't take his mind off taking the pretty boy apart and ruining him whole.

**"H-Hyung,"** was all the latter could whine. He felt the tallest's eyes fixed on him, not missing a beat, and there was something so dark in them that made him even needier. He needed to be filled up, was aching for it. He could feel the heat kicking in strong once again.  _ Fuck me or I'll die. _

Hoseok didn't have to beg to be touched this time, though, because his lover bent down by himself and started sucking hickeys into his thighs. Something that made him moan and whine for more. However, the older boy didn't expect what was to come, because he felt Hyungwon spread his legs with his hands, and just lick the slick coming out of him. The unexpected action had him let out the loudest moan, breath itching. He was going mad from how good all of this was.

Hyungwon hadn't been able to stop himself when he saw how fucking wet Hoseok was. So needy for him, and it had his own cock twitching painfully. Yet, before getting inside the Omega, Hyungwon desperately wanted to taste. So that's what he did, earning loud moans from his lover.

And god, he tasted  _ so damn good. _ The tallest was going crazy, holding Hoseok's thighs apart as he ate him out good enough for the latter to be sobbing. He was only wetter the more time passed, and leaking precum all over his messy stomach. All he could do was tug on Hyungwon's hair and babble sentences that made no sentence, earning some groans that had him even more desperate. The alpha sounded so good; Hoseok wanted to be ruined. Even more than he was now.

**"H-Hyung, a-ah, please, give me your cock! I-I already fingered myself b-before you came, please...I want your cock so bad, Alpha!"**

_ Jesus Christ.  _ If Hoseok didn't sound amazing begging for cock like that… But what made Hyungwon lose it was Hoseok's last word.  _ Alpha. _

A low, primal growl escaped Hyungwon's lips as he lifted his head. His face was covered in slick, lips shining from it, and Hoseok didn't have time to collect his thoughts before the other boy was on him, sucking a hickey on his neck. The action had him mewling.

**_"Fuck,_ ** **Hoseok...** **_Omega."_ **

Hyungwon's voice was strained, raspy, and the way he growled the last word had Hoseok bucking his hips needily. He was so  _ damn wet  _ now. He couldn't help it.

**"T-third drawer…"** The Alpha knew very well what it meant and opened it, taking the condoms but not the lube-They really wouldn't need it, considering how Hoseok was leaking slick profusely all over the bed. Hyungwon couldn't wait to get inside him. Instincts had taken over him for good, he wasn't even thinking before moving.

He was quick to open the condom, making Hoseok whine in need. The latter had had time to turn around, getting on his shaky legs and arms. He tried to wriggle his ass to catch his lover's attention while whimpering his name, and it made it. 

**"Stay still, be patient."** was soon told to him, followed by a sharp slap on his right cheek. A loud moan escaped his lips and Hoseok fell against the pillow, ass still in the air and waiting to be taken. He felt so slutty like this, skin on fire and body aching to be taken. He was nothing but a puddle of moans and shivers.

Hyungwon could barely believe how arousing the sight was. He truly had never been this hard in his life, without touching himself a single time. The first touch on his cock after taking off his cock made him hiss in pleasure, hand quick to apply the condom quickly. Despite having just told Hoseok to be patient, he wasn't himself, and wanted nothing more than to melt under his primal needs and fuck Hoseok until he was crying. The condom was therefore quickly put, and Hyungwon positioned himself against Hoseok's leaking hole. 

His hands were shaking when they gripped the blonde's hips, the latter only moving his ass against his alpha's cock. He wanted it so bad he was sobbing; staying still was impossible, as much for him that for Hyungwon, who slowly sank into the hole. It was so wet and impossibly tight, getting a moan out of him. But also, once he was bottomed out, his sense seemed to come back to him.  _ Fuck, what am I doing? I barely know the guy. Am I even ready for that? Do I even know what to do? What if I can't do it? _

Under him, Hoseok probably moaned the loudest he ever did all night, arching his back more and tightening like a vice around Hyungwon. It felt incredible, something he so desperately needed, and he just couldn't believe he was here doing that. He didn't want it to stop; was going crazy and wanted nothing more than to be pounded into until he was exhausted. A low  **"Alpha...Please.."** left his lips and that's what ripped a fire through Hyungwon's whole body. He couldn't deny Hoseok or himself any longer; he started thrusting into the older at a fast pace, knowing that's exactly what he needed.

And oh, it was the best feeling in the world. Hoseok was truly getting his back blown out by a stranger he didn't even know the name of in the best way and he was here, loving every second of it. His body was shaking like a leaf and he was glad that he was being held or he would've slumped down way sooner.

Way too soon, Hoseok suddenly felt empty and almost cried, begging immediately to be filled up again. He couldn't even help the tears that ran down his cheeks after, and Hyungwon swore under his breath. _Fuck, it's so hot._ _He's so needy._

**"Lay on your back, I want to see your pretty face when you cum."** Another smack on his ass, which had Hoseok whimpering pathetically. He was quick to do so, though, and Hyungwon was even quicker to enter him again. After that, everything became kind of blurry. Hoseok's nails were digging in Hyungwon's back, leaving red marks that the youngest knew would hurt like hell after. Yet, at the moment, it only fuelled him more, hips slamming into Hoseok with abandon.

Loud moans, cries, and groans could be heard in the room, and it was difficult to know from whom it came. It's like they became one, Hyungwon's face buried in his lover's neck as he fucked into his prostate good enough that Hoseok was crying because of it.

**"So fucking wet and needy. You're so tight, feel so good Omega."**

Hyungwon's voice sounded so raspy and great that it had the blonde sobbing more. He felt dangerously close all over again, his hole tightening compulsively on the thick cock inside him.  _ Fuck, he has to be the biggest guy I've ever met. _

Truly, Hoseok was taking it like no one else. He was moaning so loudly, crying, and just looked so  _ blissed out on cock  _ that Hyungwon was sure he never saw something better. The insides of the blonde felt perfect and Hyungwon knew he wouldn't last long, knot starting to swell at the base.

**"Oh fuck yes, yesyesyes, knot me! Please, ah, Alpha! Feels so good, knot me!"** Hoseok begging had to be Hyungwon's newest weakest point, and he gave in. He slammed his hips hard enough that the older man's body was nearly lifted from the bed, their two voices growing louder until Hoseok came all over his stomach. The shaft pressing against his prostate in the better way and the grunts being made next to his ears made the blonde lose it. He came harder than he ever did, scream leaving his mouth, and it only took a couple of restless thrusts from Hyungwon for him to come and knot Hoseok as he asked. The alpha was pretty sure he came hard enough to see stars.

As they both got down from their high, Hoseok distantly thought he was kind of sad that Hyungwon didn't come in him directly, but he knew it was something that needed to be discussed before, and not with a stranger. Letting out a whimper from still feeling so full, the blonde man reached to his lover's neck and smashed their lips together in a sloppy kiss.

The heat was far from over though, and Hoseok was now really glad of their four-day weekend. The older boy truly couldn't know how many times they fucked, and in how many rooms all throughout the days. Hyungwon had been very understanding and tried to help his lover when the latter was too exhausted to move after too many rounds. Cleaned him up, made him eat, cuddled him to sleep-And he had been quite cute when cooking, clumsy as he was. Hoseok knew a proper discussion was needed, and he was determined to have it once he would be in form. Probably the next weekend, he thought as he fell asleep on Monday night, wrapped in Hyungwon's arms.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated, I'm curious to know what you guys thought of this chapter :)
> 
> (Also, next chapter is already started, should finish it soon!)


	5. How I Met Satan(even two of them), A Guide By Chae Hyungwon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon is really, really fucked and should change friends someday.

Another long, boring day of school. Just the thought of it made Hyungwon feel an ache in his whole body. Especially after such a...Tiring weekend. He could still faintly smell Hoseok's odor, as he borrowed his shirt. He knew Hoseok took his by mistake this morning too, and Hyungwon could feel his cheeks get slightly pink at the thought. Replaying in his head too, the moments they passed together, how cute Hoseok looked in his arms the night before when they fell asleep, cuddling...

Hyungwon's peace was soon to be disturbed because someone appeared behind him. Someone with a big, teasing smile. He didn't even need to turn around to know who, because Hyungwon had never been the most popular and was always disturbed by the same bastard.

**"If this isn't my favorite Hyungwon~"**

The latter knew he would get teased to hell for wearing a shirt that wasn't his and having faint red marks on his neck. Kihyun was the devil itself, and he wouldn't miss any opportunity to drive Hyungwon mad. Something he should be used to, and kinda was, but never did anything to prevent. Kihyun often said  _ "it's as if you want me to make fun of you, come on"  _ and Hyungwon hated him very much.

**"You know a lot of Hyungwon maybe?"**

At this, Kihyun laughed and sat down next to his friend. He looked glowing, as always, and people were sometimes brought to think that Kihyun was an omega. At first glance, he looked pretty and delicate; but, unlike Hyungwon, his attitude screamed "alpha". He was forceful, sure of himself, and very bossy by nature, yet never mean. Kihyun was a good guy and Hyungwon was glad to be friends with him; when he wasn't pestering him too much. Because Kihyun  _ loved _ to tease him.

**"No, but you're my favorite~ Anyways, had fun last night?"** Kihyun was wiggling his eyebrows horribly, which made Hyungwon let out a groan. The teacher arrived in the class, and the youngest was left in peace for a few minutes. He hoped the red on his cheeks wasn't too apparent.

Eventually, Kihyun spoke again:

**"So, how was he?"** Hyungwon hoped to dodge the question, pretend he didn't hear, but he felt someone arrive behind them. Bag hanging loosely from his shoulder, he excused himself to the teacher and sat down next to them. The young man knew he wouldn't be left alone today, not with them.

**"What are you talking about? Who?"** If Kihyun was restless, their youngest friend was even worse. A real devil. 

Im Changkyun, 17, skipped one class because he was that smart. Omega. Way too confident even when he did shit, a little shit that did his best to drive Hyungwon mad each time. Most importantly, his little (step) brother, that, despite him being a nightmare sometimes, Hyungwon loved very much. Yet, at this moment, all he could think about was either punching both of them or just hiding. Both options were not good, at least, not in a classroom.

**"Hoseok."** Changkyun smiled big, and Hyungwon understood that Kihyun had to have talked to him about it all. Suddenly, he hated his best friend.

**"Awww!! So cute, is he your boyfriend??"** The youngest looked a bit too overjoyed, smiling big, even if he knew his brother would hate it. He looked like a little excited child, and Hyungwon indeed hated it, because  _ why the fuck _ would he agree to date someone he barely knew? Changkyun had always been too much of a hopeless romantic. You don't find a lover in one night, even if you fucked with them. 

What Hyungwon hated, too, was that his brother was always  _ too loud.  _ Like an overexcited puppy under the influence of cocaine. Moving everywhere, it didn't fail to get the teacher's attention, as much as the students'. It obviously wasn't the first time it happened, and she was far from being happy about it.

  
  


That's how, 20 minutes later, Hyungwon, Kihyun, and Changkyun found themselves in detention. All the younger could do was let out a loud (very much dramatic) sigh, sitting down on a chair, and Hyungwon rolled his eyes. Why was he friends with such dramatic people? It was like he took them out of some manga or play. The very old plays with way too much drama and those ugly ass wigs.

At least, Changkyun would make a very good actor if he failed at music. 

**"It's all your fault."**

**"But I was happy you got a boyfriend!"** Changkyun was pouting, as if what he was saying made perfect sense. It didn't, because Hyungwon had seen the dude  _ once!! _

**"He's not my boyfriend! Changkyun!"**

Next to them was loudly laughing Kihyun, but the boy nevertheless didn't miss the opportunity to tease Hyungwon. Of course, he never did. Hyungwon thought at that moment that he needed new friends because those ones were clearly badly functioning. Maybe he could get a refund if he tried hard enough-For all the time missed and opportunities lost because of these dumbasses he loved too much for it to be normal.

**"You're sure he isn't, uh? 4 days with him!"**

**"It's just 4 days, damn, we're not getting married, I barely know him! We haven't even talked!"**

Hyungwon looked exasperated, which the two boys by his side found very amusing. And, as always, they always found the little something to tease him even more. Maybe they were both a bit sadistic-But it was all love, most of the time.

**"Oh, so y'all fucked a lot?"** This time, Hyungwon was next to two people wiggling their eyebrows and doing sexual gestures to fluster him. And it worked, but mostly, he wanted to punch both of them so hard.

**"Oh for fuck's sake!"**

  
  


While Changkyun and Kihyun were a tad sadistic, they didn't tease Hyungwon too much that day and they quickly shifted the topic. Everything was going pretty well, as they were chatting and working on what the teacher gave when suddenly, Changkyun stopped what he was saying mid-sentence. His mouth fell open, and Kihyun took a moment to snap a picture before asking his friend what was wrong. 

**"That guy...I saw him recently...With his skate…"**

Hyungwon had a good memory of that morning. They were both walking to school together, as usual, when the youngest noticed one guy skateboarding. The guy had white, curly hair, tan honey-like skin, and was quite frankly cute. Not Hyungwon's style, but cute. For Changkyun, though, it was as if he had just looked at God himself, and therefore tripped over air. He ended up knocking himself up and sporting a bruise on the cheek for two days. Hyungwon had had his fun teasing him for that.

**"Oh, the guy you found so cute you tripped over the air and hurt yourself like a dumb-Mphfff!"** The pink-haired man was quickly cut when the maknae's hand landed on his mouth to silence him. He looked a bit panicked, sitting down to replace his hair and looking if he placed his uniform well enough. Just the look of it made Hyungwon laugh because people who had crushes were ridiculous, especially his brother. It wasn't a usual sight, but the tallest couldn't say he was unhappy about it. He now had a new thing to vividly tease his brother about.

**"Hyungs...Should I-Should I ask him to eat with me?"**

**"Go ahead, I'll stay with Kihyun and send us news so we can laugh at you after!"**

Changkyun sent a disapproving glare to his brother, who just laughed before writing down what he needed to. However, the youngest guy knew he couldn't truly complain, as teasing Hyungwon was one of his favorite past-time. Then, Kihyun, with a guilty look on his face, spoke:

**"Uh, I forgot to tell you guys but I'm eating with my mate this dinner…"**

Immediately, the tallest guy let out a loud sigh, looking exasperated. He  _ didn't  _ want to be left alone with a lovey-dovey Changkyun who acted like a 12-year-old girl in love with her idol. He loved his brother, don't get him wrong, but Changkyun could be particularly intense when he had a crush. Not anything too scary, he wasn't a stalker or a psychopath, but Hyungwon wasn't keen on seeing the maknae embarrass himself that much.

**"You're gonna leave me alone?"** Hyungwon pouted, almost going even to do those agyeos, puppy-looking eyes that Kihyun hated because-Damn, not you. 

**"Well, uh, the guy has a friend so...Yeah! Distract the friend so I can have a lowkey alone time with the guy!"**

**"That is if he says yes."**

**"What makes you think he'd say no?"** Changkyun glued absolutely scandalized, eyebrows furrowed. Kihyun was resisting the need to laugh, and Changkyun let out a sigh. Of course, his friends would make fun of him; especially the smallest one.

**"Well, a lot of reasons. Want a list?"**

Another sigh of Changkyun, a lot because there was that horrible smirk plastered on Kihyun's face. Hyungwon was just laughing beside them, because it was rare that his brother was annoyed but always gold.

**"Thanks for being supportive! Anyways, I'll go before I chicken out."**

With that, Changkyun was out, walking to the hallways where the two boys were practicing an oral or something. Not that Hyungwon really cared, it wasn't his crush and just to think he'd have to actually talk to a stranger, distract him, whatever he was supposed to do, it was killing him inside. Yet, what other choices did he have? He was way too weak for his friends.

However, unlike Hyungwon, Kihyun looked very interested in the outcome of all this and watched Changkyun walk to the guy and actually try to talk to him. Angling himself better, a gasp left his lips when he saw who actually was next to the crush of their maknae.

**"Hyungwon!!"** The latter was therefore being shaken, body jerking in surprise and confusion. Rolling his eyes, he looked at his -now overexcited- friend, with his way too happy look on his face. 

**"Look at who's next to Changkyun and the guy!"** Hyungwon didn't want to. He didn't care, and only two people mattered to him; his best friends. He couldn't care less about anyone else, especially not a man he knew he'd have to awkwardly discuss with one hour. His face crisped only thinking about it, he  _ hated  _ people.

**"I don't want t-"** The tallest man never had a chance to finish his sentence, Kihyun taking his head to turn it around without his consent. Of course, there was the guy Changkyun had a crush on. White curly hair, full cheeks, he was cute indeed. But what Kihyun wanted him to focus on was the person next to him; who was no one else than Hoseok. The sight instantly had him entirely red, only at the thought of what they did the whole weekend. 

**"Won't have to worry about giving him back his shirt, isn't it?"** Kihyun winked in the most horrible way and Hyungwon groaned out loud. He'd have no way to escape it; in no more than 10 minutes, he'd have to sit in front of two flirting guys and talk with Hoseok as if nothing happened. He feared the dinner to be extremely awkward, but Kihyun patted his back with the worst encouragement ever said. 

**"Go get your man!"**

**"Shut up, tell that to Changkyun!"**

Kihyun only laughed in his face. Hyungwon would hit him soon.


End file.
